It's Not Easy
by An Independent Mind and Spirit
Summary: A collage of scenes put to the song "It's Not Easy (Superman)" by Five For Fighting.


__

// I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me //

Eternal Sailor Moon's pure white wings gracefully kept her above the city of Tokyo, and she watched quietly as the sun set in the distance.

What am I doing here on Earth? She knew the facts – being sent to Earth to be reborn – but she wanted to know why she had been born in the first, why she existed. 

Why was she the one to be Sailor Moon? Why her, the clumsy one, the stupid one, the procrastinating one, the one who could never do anything right? What was it about her that enabled her to fight?

__

// I'm more than a bird

I'm more than a plane

I'm more than some pretty face

Beside the train //

"Look up there!" Someone shouted as the blonde princess flew over the street on her way to a battle. "In the sky!"

"It's Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon!"

__

// And it's not easy

To be me //

"Sailor Moon!"

"Finally! Finish it already, odango atama!" Sailor Mars yelled angrily.

With a shout of "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the victim of the day was healed and the Senshi detransformed, heading for the Hikawa Shrine silently.

When they got there, Hino Rei finally erupted. "Where in the hell were you, Usagi? We were fighting for twenty minutes before you even showed up!" She kept going, even when the blonde opened her mouth to tell her. "No, don't tell me; I can guess! Were you at the arcade, wanting to finish your game before coming to help us? Were you in the middle of a snack, and decided to finish it? Were you at the mall shopping? Or were you talking to Mamoru on the phone? It doesn't matter though, because we needed you! Those things aren't important when it comes to Senshi business!"

"I was at the hospital!" Usagi burst out, anger getting the better of her. "Shingo got hurt and I wanted to see if he was alright! But if my brother doesn't matter when it comes to Senshi business, I'm leaving. The only reason I ever became Sailor Moon in the first place was to protect my friends and family, and that's the only reason I keep being Sailor Moon."

And she turned away from the stunned Senshi and cats, and elegantly strode out of the shrine, not looking back or tripping over anything.

And, as she turned, no one saw the tears streaming down her face.

__

// Wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see //

I can't cry, she thought firmly. It'll make everything worse. I am Sailor Moon, if only because I'm the Moon Princess, but that's my job, and I have to start acting like it.

I am Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon is a warrior and a princess.

Warriors don't cry. Neither do princesses, because then everyone would lose faith in them.

I want people to have faith in me.

I want people to not worry about things because they know I can handle them. 

I want people to believe that I have the power and mind to help them.

I'm one of the few who possess the power to destroy evil. I have to act like it. I have to prevent people from getting hurt because I'm being me, but it's not going to be easy.

__

// It may sound absurd

But don't be naïve 

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed

But won't you concede 

Even heroes have the right to dream //

Another day, another battle…

Eternal Sailor Moon was slammed into a tree by one of the Animates. She struggled to get up, feeling the blood flowing down her back and her legs.

The spectators who believed heroes never bled changed their minds swiftly.

And, indeed, some of them were changing their minds about the belief that heroes never died.

The Sailor Animate – Sailor Moon didn't bother to learn her name – screeched, "You don't deserve to live, Sailor Moon!"

"Why not? You live, and you waste your life hurting others!"

"That's my dream, Moon brat! That's my dream, and I'm just fulfilling it!"

"I have a dream too! And that's to destroy evil! To live a normal life! To live with my friends and family in peace!"

__

// And it's not easy

To be me

Up ahead they run away

Away from me

Well, it's all right

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy

Or anything //

Sailor Moon stood up shakily, bruises and blood all over her. 

I just want a nice hot bath…

As she walked past some of the bystanders, they backed away hastily, as if she was the dangerous one. As if she was the one who terrorized others for a living…

She sighed. I'll never understand people… Isn't there a saying like people fear what they don't understand? 

No matter how many times I'll save the world, people will still fear me…

__

// I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

Men weren't meant to fly

With clouds between their knees //

She was above the city again.

This time though, she was struck by the fact that she was different.

She could fly, heal others, attack with magic, change clothes with a broach, yet… She was the same as everyone else. No one else could do the things she could, so why should she?

Humans weren't meant to fly with wings or use magic. She shouldn't be meant to either…

I just want to be normal…

__

// I'm only a man

In a silly red sheet

Taken for kryptonite

On this one-way street //

She couldn't change her destiny though… Her mother would say that destiny was a one-way street, and you couldn't turn around or drive backwards, because you'd crash and ruin everything...

__

// I'm only a man

In a phony red sheet

Looking for special things

Inside of me

Inside of me

Inside of me

Yeah //

That brought her back to the question she originally had. Why her? Why was she the Moon Princess and not some other girl, some other girl who would probably be so much better at it?

What made her so special?

__

// I'm only a man

In a phony red sheet

Only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in a phony red sheet //

Will I ever be able to live my dream? She wondered in despair. It seems like eternal peace is impossible… Will I have to find a new dream?

__

// And it's not easy

It's not easy

To be me… //

Usagi passed by the arcade on her way home, slowing when she saw some girls – girls the age she had been when introduced to the fact of becoming Sailor Moon – staring at a poster of the Sailor Senshi.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah! I bet they have it so easy, just fighting monsters!"

"Uh-huh. I bet they don't have to go to school or anything!"

The blonde Moon Princess shook her head and continued walking.

It's not easy… Will never be easy to have the world rest on my head…

(((@)))_____/\__________

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, which is copyrighted to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the song "It's Not Easy (Superman)" by Five For Fighting.

A/N: This story was meant to be a collage of scenes tied together by the song. I have no clue if there are any similar scenes in Stars or not, because stupid Cartoon Network won't show them. 

I personally like this idea, because I think being a superhero would be harder than it looks. Especially if you were a superhero that kept your identity a secret. Can you imagine the pressure hanging over them, worrying if they have what it takes to make sure the world stays safe? And still live a normal life? I don't think I could handle it; in fact, I doubt very many could.

I think I'm going to do almost like a little series of perspectives from different characters, but all with this song. I'm not sure yet.

I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
